As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a gas turbine 200 generally includes a compressor 201 that produces compressed air, a plurality of combustors 1 that produces a combustion gas by mixing fuel with the compressed air produced in the compressor 201, and a turbine 202 that is driven by the combustion gas produced in the combustor 1. The combustor 1 includes an inner cylinder 2 to which compressed air and fuel are supplied to be burned and a tail cylinder 3 that introduces the combustion gas produced in the inner cylinder 2 into a combustion gas passageway 203 of the turbine 202. The plurality of combustors 1 are arranged in an annular shape so as to surround the turbine rotor, and are respectively connected to an inlet portion 203a of the combustion gas passageway 203 inside the turbine 202.
In each of the combustors 1, the tail cylinder 3 is inserted into the casing 4 so as to be connected to the inlet portion 203a of the combustion gas passageway 203, and the inner cylinder 2 is connected to the base end of the tail cylinder 3. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, an opening portion 4a of the casing 4 is blocked in a manner such that a cover body 7 is fixed to the cover fixing bolt hole 4b which is a cover fixing portion formed along the outer edge. Then, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of pipes 8 is arranged around the plurality of combustor 1 arranged in an annular shape, where the plurality of pipes include a fuel supply pipe that supplies fuel, a cooling air supply pipe that cools the combustor 1, and the like.
Here, the above-described combustor 1 is assembled by being inserted from the opening 4a into the casing 4 in order from the tail cylinder 3 and the inner cylinder 2 after the compressor 201, the casing 4, and the turbine 202 are constructed. Further, the respective components constituting the gas turbine 200 are worn in accordance with the activation thereof, are periodically inspected according to the individual cycles of the respective components, and replaced as necessary. Generally, since the inspection cycle of the combustor 1 is shorter than the inspection cycles of the turbine 202 and the compressor 201, there are many occasions where it is necessary to detach and inspect the combustor 1. The combustor 1 has a weight (for example, about 100 kg) such that the tail cylinder 3 or the inner cylinder 2 cannot be separately lifted by a person. Furthermore, it is difficult to ensure a foothold above an installation surface 200a of the gas turbine 200 in the vicinity of the casing 4. For this reason, in order to inspect the combustor 1, various devices which attach and detach the tail cylinder 3 to and from the casing 4 are proposed.
Specifically, there is proposed a device that includes an annular rail provided along the arrangement of combustors and a disassembling and assembling device provided on the rail (for example, see PTL 1). The disassembling and assembling device includes a hand portion that grips components of the combustors, an inserting and extracting portion that moves the hand portion forward and backward in the direction of the axis line of the combustor, and a circumferential traveling portion that makes a frame supporting the inserting and extracting portion travel along the rail. In the device of PTL 1, the positions of the frame, the inserting and extracting portion, and the hand portion are adjusted to a position corresponding to a desired combustor in a manner such that the circumferential traveling portion is made to travel along the rail. Then, the components of the combustors gripped by the hand portion may be inserted or extracted in a manner such that the hand portion is moved forward and backward by the inserting and extracting portion supported by the rail through the frame.
As another device, there is proposed a device that includes a column attached to a seat surface of a cylindrical seat of a casing of a gas turbine, a housing attached to the column, a screw bar rotatably attached to the housing, a holder attached to the lower side of the screw bar so that the inner cylinder is attached thereto, and a handle bar advancing and retracting the screw bar (for example, see PTL 2). In such a device, when the holder is attached to the inner cylinder so as to lift the screw bar, the inner cylinder is extracted from the tail cylinder.